Computer networks continue to become more complex. Users of computer networks frequently use applications that cause network devices to send and receive data to many different network devices. The data may travel through a number of different networks and network devices before reaching the final destination for the data. Network devices may be capable of receiving and sending data across different types of networks. Such devices may be used for routing data to the final destination for the data, such as routers and switches. Such devices may also be used to prevent unauthorized access to applications and data, such as firewalls, authentication servers, and proxy servers. Further, such devices may be used to prevent unauthorized data from being transmitted through the network, such as antivirus servers, data capture servers, and security compliance servers.
Enterprise or Cloud is a complex implementation of network devices, security devices, server devices, and virtualized environments distributed across geographical borders, such as, for example, routers, switches, firewalls, intrusion protection systems, data capture devices, authenticating servers, Web caches, accelerators, decryption proxies, compliances, storage servers, and server farms. Various network devices may analyze network data as it traverses from the perimeter towards the core of an enterprise network.